spyro_the_dragon_parodiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rex Wilkins
Rex Wilkins is the supporting protagonist of "Spyro Legends" and an ally to Team Purple. Voices * Junichi Okada (Japanese; Teenager) * Masami Kikuchi (Japanese; Adult) * Freddie Highmore (English; Teenager) * Greg Abbey (English; Adult; As Frank Frankson) * Cristóbal Obregón (Latin American Spanish; Teenager) * Rafael Pacheco (Latin American Spanish; Adult) * Masumi Mutsuda (Castilian Spanish; Teenager) * Mariano García (Castilian Spanish; Adult) * Masumi Mutsuda (Catalan; Teenager) * Enric Isasi-Isasmendi (Catalan; Adult) * Élias Greck (French; Teenager; As Elias Greck) * Christophe Lemoine (French; Adult) * Julien Nguyen (Canadian French; Teenager) * Adrien Bletton (Canadian French; Adult) * Christian Zeiger (German; Teenager) * Jan-David Rönfeldt (German; Adult) * Alex Polidori (Italian; Teenager) * Diego Sabre (Italian; Adult) * ??? (Portuguese; Teenager) * ??? (Portuguese; Adult) * Ian Gesteira (Brazilian Portuguese; Teenager; As Yan Gesteira) * Marcos Souza (Brazilian Portuguese; Adult) * ??? (Mandarin (Taiwan) Chinese; Teenager) * ??? (Mandarin (Taiwan) Chinese; Adult) * ??? (Mandarin (Mainland) Chinese; Teenager) * ??? (Mandarin (Mainland) Chinese; Adult) * ??? (Cantonese Chinese; Teenager) * ??? (Cantonese Chinese; Adult) * ??? (Korean; Teenager) * ??? (Korean; Adult) * ??? (Danish; Teenager) * ??? (Danish; Adult) * ??? (Dutch; Teenager) * ??? (Dutch; Adult) * Axel Karlsson (Swedish; Teenager) * Kim Sulocki (Swedish; Adult) * ??? (Icelandic; Teenager) * ??? (Icelandic; Adult) * ??? (Norwegian; Teenager) * ??? (Norwegian; Adult) * ??? (Thai; Teenager) * ??? (Thai; Adult) * ??? (Russian; Teenager) * ??? (Russian; Adult) * ??? (Polish; Teenager) * ??? (Polish; Adult) * ??? (Finnish; Teenager) * ??? (Finnish; Adult) * ??? (Hungarian; Teenager) * ??? (Hungarian; Adult) * ??? (Greek; Teenager) * ??? (Greek; Adult) * ??? (Hebrew; Teenager) * ??? (Hebrew; Adult) * ??? (Arabic; Teenager) * ??? (Arabic; Adult) Story Descriptions Rex is a 15 year old boy with short black hair, brown eyes, and wearing a white short-sleeved shirt underneath a red varsity jacket with white sleeves, charcoal gray pants, and blue and white converse shoes. At age 21, Rex wears a white long-sleeved, collar-flapped, button-up shirt, a blue necktie, a red knit vest, a charcoal gray long-sleeved business jacket, charcoal gray business pants, and black dress shoes, yet he retains his short black hair and brown eyes. During the fall season, his outerwear is a brown long-sleeved overcoat and a brown newsboy cap. In both fall and winter, his outfit is his white short-sleeved shirt underneath a red long-sleeved turtleneck sweater, along with his charcoal gray pants and blue and white converse shoes. His winter outerwear is a blue snow hat with a blue pom-pom, a purple long-sleeved coat, dark purple snow pants, gold yellow mittens, an orange scarf with gold yellow stripes, and gray boots. When going out in the rain, he wears a yellow long-sleeved raincoat, a yellow rain hat, and black boots. At night, his pajamas consist a white short-sleeved shirt and red boxer shorts, and sometimes wears a navy blue bathrobe and navy blue slippers in both the spring and the summer. His pajamas are a white long-sleeved pajama jacket with thin red stripes, pockets, and plain white buttons and white long pajama pants with the same thin red striped pattern as his top, and sometimes wears his navy blue bathrobe and navy blue slippers in both the fall and the winter. His party outfit is a white long-sleeved tuxedo jacket, a purple bow tie, a lavender long-sleeved shirt underneath a purple sleeveless vest with three black buttons, white pants, black shoes, and a white top hat with a purple ribbon, and sometimes carried a black cane with a gold tip. At a royal ball, he wears a light yellow long-sleeved ballroom coat with gold yellow epaulettes and buttons, red pants with gold yellow lining, white gloves, and black boots. His swimsuit is a pair of red swimming trunks with white lining. When going to church, he wears a white long-sleeved, collared, button-up shirt, red pants, a light red long-sleeved jacket, brown shoes, and a charcoal gray necktie. His Halloween costume is a rock star costume consisting a black long-sleeved leather jacket, a white tanktop, blue jeans, a black leather belt with a gold buckle, black sunglasses, and black boots, and sometimes carries a fake microphone. Trivia *Like Noah, Rex is in high school and in 9th grade. *In Seasons 1-3, Rex starts out as a teenager. Yet, in Season 3’s last episode, Season 4‘s first episode and the very beginning and very end of the movie, he is an adult, while in the rest of Season 4 and the movie, he is a teenager. *His least favorite school subject is science (Especially geology). Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Male Characters